Together 2009
by spooksfan08
Summary: Companion piece to Dynamite. First M rated story for Alex/Gene. This is pure Galex but Molly gets to have her say. Please read Dynamite first as this fills the gap between the last chapter and the next. Can Alex really mean what she said?


**Disclaimer not mine. I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. Kudos and BBC own all. This is the companion piece to Dynamite 2009. Pure galex.**

**Together.**

Gene stared at Alex as the words just begun to sink in. He knew she had just invited him to stay the night. He had dreamt of her wanting him to stay with her. But not like this, not when she had just been rescued from a psychopath. Not when she had a child that wasn't well.

"Alex." She smiled slightly as he said her name. "You don't mean it."

"I do." She touched his cheek as she spoke. "Gene, I know what I want. I'm not scared anymore."

"But Molly." He glanced towards the young girl's bedroom.

"She's asleep. I just checked on her. Gene, nothing has to happen. Just stay. I don't want to be on my own." He closed his eyes trying to keep his self control in check. He wanted to kiss her senseless, to make sure she knew exactly how he felt about her. Insted he nodded once before glancing at the sofa. It was still the old battered red one she had when he had first visited her. For a moment he wondered how his back was going to cope with the dodgy stuffing and springs. Alex followed his gaze, for a moment unsure of herself. She had pushed him away so may times, she knew there was only a matter of time before she could never push him away again.

"Bolls."

"Stay, with me." She took his hand and led him to her bedroom. Gene held his breath unsure whether he had died and gone to Heaven. He nodded once as he let her lead him into her bedroom.

"Alex."

"Yeah?" She turned to face him as he tried to focus on anything other than the fact that he was stood in her bedroom.

"Nothing has to 'appen tonight. It's ok." He paused before finally meeting her eyes. "I ain't only after one thing. I can sleep on yer settee."

"I know." Alex smiled slightly as she suddenly realised how serious he was being. Gene Hunt was loud and brash with a mouth from the sewer. But not with her. Her Gene was not the man the rest of the world saw. She smiled before reaching up and touching his cheek. "I trust you Gene. Just stay with me. Please."

"Ok." He swallowed hard. "Whatever you say Bolls."

"Ok." She nodded as she led him across to her bed.

##############

Gene stared at the ceiling, knowing there was no way he was going to get any sleep. Alex was curled on the side, her face half in shadow from the moonlight. For a moment he wondered if he should get up and close the curtains properly but then he realised if he did then he risked waking her, and she clearly needed her sleep. He closed his eyes, half listening for Molly who was sleeping in a room along the corridor and half for Alex.

######################

Gene woke with a start, uncertain for a moment of where he was or how long he had been asleep. Alex was sat up with her back to him shaking like a leaf. Her face buried in her hands as the duvet fell away from her. He narrowed his eyes for a moment as he realised she was real. That he was in bed with the woman he had ben in love with as long as he cared to remember.

"You alright? Bolls?" He sat up and rested a hand on her shoulder, relieved when she didn't flinch away from him.

"I."

"Hey, don't cry you soft mare."

"Sorry." She sniffed as he pulled her into his arms. "He was going to kill me."

"Layton? No. Never in a billion years. I told you." He kissed her hair as he held her. "I told you there was no way on God's green earth that I going to let him put his hands on you again. Makes me feel sick to think 'e was anywhere near you." He felt her shake her head slightly against his chest.

"No."

"'ho you talking about then Bolls? No one is going to hurt you. Not while I'm breathing." He sighed as she pulled back, instantly missing her warmth against him.

"Pete." She whispered before she could stop herself. She had never really told anyone about the reasons behind her divorce. Biting her lip she looked away for a moment, ashamed that she had let it slip to Gene of all people. The last thing she wanted was for Gene to think she was weak.

"Molly's dad." She nodded once as the tears filled her eyes. He remembered something Annie had said a few weeks earlier about Alex's ex husband not being the nicest man on Earth. He tried to push the anger he felt for the man to the back of his mind. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the woman in his arms.

"Yeah. It was just a dream. Silly really." Suddenly Alex pulling away from him when they were kissing in his office and all the other times she had called a halt to proceedings made sense. He pulled her into his arms as she pillowed herself on his chest. The feeling of his heartbeat lulling her into a trance.

"Not silly. Never you. Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not him."

"Gene?"

"I am not him. Couldn't hurt you. I'd rather it was me that was hurt than you."

Alex raised herself up on one arm to look in his eyes. She smiled slightly as she saw nothing but the sincerinty in them.

"I know." She kissed him chastely on the lips, waiting until he responded to her.

"Never hurt you." He mumbled against her lips as she ran a hand along his chest, smiling into the kiss that she deepened. Her hand ran along his chest as he broke away, desperate for oxygen. And the need to know that she was sure about what she was doing.

"Gene." She smiled slightly as her heart beat almost audibly against her ribcage. He was breathing heavily, every cell in his body telling him to carry on. But he knew he had to gain some self control. Alex touched his face as he met her gaze. The desire in them matching his own.

"Bolls, I. Alex. I."

"Gene." She repeated his name as she kissed his neck, her hands now making her intentions very clear. "I'm not going to push you away. Not now."

"Too soon." He closed his eyes as he tried not to react to her touch. "After today, after what happened. Can't risk you 'ating me in the mornin'."

"I wont hate you." She kissed his throat as he swallowed hard. His hands slipped under her nightdress as she sighed into another soul breaking kiss. "I love you, you moron."

"Insulting me. Now I know you mean it." He smiled as he felt her laugh against his skin. "You sure?"

"Gene, if you ask me that again I am going to get out of this bed, call you a taxi and ask for a transfer to Fraud in the morning." She smirked as he flipped her onto her back. The look in his eyes stopped all train of thought as one hand crept upwards.

"Now now Bolls. No more talk of transfers." She nodded slightly as she realised just how talented he could be with his hands. All coherant thought escaped her as she came apart in under his touch.

#####################

"Muuum!" Molly coughed as she sat up in bed. Her head hurt and she was sure her tummy was still not right. She threw the duvet off and listened as she heard her Mum swear under her breath. "Mum?"

"I'm coming!" Alex yelled as her feet touched the carpet in her bedroom. Gene smirked as she rested a finger on his lips. "Not a word. Not a sodding word Gene Hunt." She threw her own duvet off, aware that Gene was watching her as she grabbed her dressing gown and marched out of the room.

#####################

"Mum? You ok?" Molly looked up as Alex smoothed her hair back from her face. She looked at her daughter and smiled, aware that the little girl probably knew Gene had stayed the night. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look happy." Molly rested her head against her mother's shoulder as Alex hugged her slightly.

"I am. Not happy that you're poorly but I am happy to be home."

"Good." Molly yawned. "And because Gene stayed."

"You knew?"

"Yeah." Molly laughed. "I like him. He's cool. Are you together now?"

"Yeah." Both women looked up as Alex blushed furiously. "Aren't we? Bolls? If that's alright with you Titch."

"Yeah." Molly laughed as Alex smiled slightly. "That's ok. I guessed you stayed. I heard you."

"What?" Alex was certain she was going to die of embarrassment there and then. She had never had anyone stay the night with her since she had got divorced. She touched her neck gingerly as she remembered the way Gene had tried to rid her memory of every time Layton had touched her.

"When he was moaning that we didn't have any sugar this morning." Molly shrugged. "You don't buy it."

"Is that all you 'eard?" Gene avoided Alex' eye determined not to blush.

"Why? What else is there to have heard? Mum I can't go to school." She sighed dramatically as Alex felt her forehead.

"Don't worry, I reckon yer Mam 'ere has earnt 'erself the day off." Gene reached across and kissed Alex as she smiled slightly.

"Yeah?" Molly smiled at the thought of having her mum to herself. Gene nodded.

"One thing you gotta learn, kidda. The Gene genie never tells a lie. If I say she's earnt the day off then thats what she's done. You get better and I'll see you tonight."

Molly smiled as both Drake women watched him leave. Seconds later the front door slammed. Alex sighed as she felt Molly yawn. She was as tired as her daughter but didn't for entirely different reasons.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Molly." Alex smiled.

"You and Gene?"

"Yes Molly." Alex tried her best not to blush as she thought about her and Gene and how he had made her feel just hours before.

"I think you and Gene are going to be alright. He's cool."

"You know Molls? I think you are right."

##################

A/N Ok, my first M rated fic for Gene and Alex. Also my last. One more chapter of Dynamite before I go back to writing about Gene and Alex and all the others in the present day. Please review, please be kind xxx


End file.
